


Perfect Timing - the naughty part

by Axolotl7



Series: May Moments  - one shots and missing scenes [5]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Dom!Maria, Dom/sub, F/F, Sub!May
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-15
Updated: 2015-06-15
Packaged: 2018-04-04 13:41:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4139814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Axolotl7/pseuds/Axolotl7
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You’ve only got 30 seconds now, pet."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Perfect Timing - the naughty part

**Author's Note:**

> Will probably make more sense if you've read the first part as this follows right along...
> 
> Very short but hey they were pressed for time!

They surged together, lips met in a crash. Hard. Teeth mashing against soft lips painfully until one gasped. She pressed the advantage, tongue plundering into sweet wetness. Tasting, taking. Not teasing. This was a battle, a duel between tongues. Argh! She pulled away bitten, tasting blood on her tongue.

Ah - May! She always had to fight before she surrendered.  
Whilst normally that was more than fine - the victory was worth the fight - right now, they just didn't have the time.

She thrust a hand into May's hair, grasping the fine strands and wrenched her head back making the best of her taller stance. "We're short on time so you can either fight me or get on your knees and make me cum. You have less than three minutes."

May grabbed at her arms in response, sudden unexpected violence, spinning her round and holding her against the alley wall.

Then she dropped to knees, seemingly unconcerned with the pull on her hair as she dropped, and made quick work of Maria's trouser fastenings.

Oh god! The things that woman could do with her mouth!

Her head rolled back hard against the wall from the pleasure but she forced herself to look down. To watch the deadly beauty on her knees, watch her feasting upon cunt like she'd been starved. She twitched, gasped, writhed and hung on to May's head like it was the only thing keeping her upright -it probably was.

May leaned away momentarily, looking up at her with a knowing smirk. Her lips and cheeks covered with Maria's juices. Without breaking eye-contact May slowly ran her tongue around her lips and Maria very nearly came there and then. But May's smirking held her back - she was far too cocky. Maria made a show of checking her watch.

"You’ve only got 30 seconds now, pet."

She flew to the heavens and saw stars as lips fixed directly on her clit, suckling hard and fingers penetrated, rubbing against that magical spot with abandon.

She came back to the sound of sirens and the feel of May rebuttoning her trousers. She kissed her quickly, tasting herself with a moan. 

"Good girl. Find me later for your reward."

Then she marched out of the alley the immaculate professional, not a hair out of place to hint at the contents of the last few minutes, and proceeded to lay into the poor agents who'd been sent to retrieve her. 

Still, she felt much less stressed that she had three minutes and forty-five seconds ago.


End file.
